


Ukubopha

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukubopha

UBrienne wayezama ukuphuma embhedeni wakhe ngenkathi uJaime ebuya nesiphepho. Masinyane izindebe zakhe ziqiniswe zaba umugqa omncane, kepha azange amshaye ihlombe ngokuzikhandla ngokungadingekile. Esikhundleni salokho, wathuthela eceleni kombhede wakhe futhi wamsiza ukuba asukume.

"Akumele-

"Ake ungithathe isisindo sakho. Akunamahloni kukho, ugwazwe."

UBrienne wanqikaza, wabe esemgibelisa ngengalo. Behlangene, behamba kancane, baya ezindlini zakhe ngasese. Wayenesineke ngokumangazayo kuye, futhi lapho abanye bemsiza wabaphenduka ngokunikina ikhanda.

Lezi zinhlansi zokuthamba zazimdida. Uke wezwa amagama amadoda ehlebeza nendaba yokuthi wayibulala kanjani iKing Aerys ngokumgudluza ngemuva. Wayazi ukuthi wayenekhono elihle njengendlela yokuhlwitha kodwa bambalwa abangane noma abangane. Ngisho nabafowabo bakamakhosi wangaphambilini amaKhosi abalindi babezwakala njengabantu abakhala ngokulahleka kwakhe kwizikhundla zabo.

Akukho kulokhu kwabonakala sengathi kuvumelana nale ndoda eceleni kwakhe. Wayekade elindele ukuthi angabi nandaba, kepha wayevikela - ngombono kaBrienne, ngokweqile. Ubengakaze acabangele isikhashana ukuthi azomnakekela, kepha nanku abemxhasa njengoba eqonda embhedeni wakhe. Lokhu wakwenza ngaphandle kokuzibona, ngaphandle kokubukeka sengathi akacabangi lutho ngakho.

Kungenzeka kanjani ukuthi kube yiyo le ndoda ayemazi njenge-Kingslayer?

Lowo mcabango wazulazula wenqaba ukumshiya phakathi nokuhamba ibanga elide. Ukuphela kwento ebemphazamisile kulokhu bekuwukubona ukuthi babemi eduze kombhede wakhe futhi manje kuzofanele athole indlela yokugibela kuwo ngaphandle kokuzibangela usizi olwedlulele.

UJaime walinda njengoba egoqa embhedeni wakhe, wazama ukuthi angabe esagoba okhalweni njengoba kwakudingeka impela. Wabe esemlethela ubisi lwe-poppy.

"Angifuni," kusho yena.

"Udinga ukulala ukuze uphole. Futhi udinga ukwelulama ngokushesha," kuphendula yena. Ubekwazi ukuzwa ukukhathala ezwini lakhe.

"Ucabanga ukuthi abanye bazozama ukungilimaza?" wambuza, ethatha isivalo. Akaphendulanga, kepha wabona izicubu zomhlathi wakhe ziqinisiwe futhi wazi ukuthi ngu-yebo.

Wenqikaza, wabe esebuza, "Ngabe uzozama ukungilimaza?"

Wambheka phansi ngaleso sikhathi, amehlo akhe ashaqeka. Kwakukhona inhlansi yento: ukufutheka mhlawumbe. Ishintshashintsha inkulumo yakhe ngokushesha futhi icishe yathathelwa indawo ngokushesha uhlobo lokudinwa ayengakaze alubone ebusweni bakhe ngaphambili.

"Cha, ngeke ngikulimaze."

"Ulimaze i-Aerys," kusho yena. Ikhanda lakhe belivele liqala ukuzwakala lihlekisa. Inkungu eyinqaba yayixazululeka imicabango yakhe. Kwakumnandi futhi kuyangikhathaza. Wayefuna ukugxila, kepha ukugxila kwakhe kwakuqhekeka kube yimicu futhi kuhamba ngeminwe yakhe njengoba ubisi lwe-poppy lwalubamba.

"Ah yebo. Ngicabanga ukuthi ungangibuza ngalesinye isikhathi. Ngicabanga ukuthi indlovukazi eshadelwe yiKingslayer ingaba nezinkinga ezithile." Wayesezwakala emunyu. "Hhayi-ke, ungaphumula kalula, nkosikazi, bekukhona izimo ezihlwabusayo. Futhi bengingashadile no-Aerys."

"Ufunge kuye." Amagama akhe abeseqala ukufiphala.

"Ngakho-ke benginjalo. Futhi kubaba, ebukhosini nakwabayisikhombisa. Izinhloso zokudla ngokuzonda zombili zisebenza ngalezi zindlela zombili, Brienne. Inkosi yamanga yakho kufanele ivikele futhi ikuxhase ngokubuyisa. Zonke i-Aerys ibizimisele ukunika noma ngubani. bekungumlilo. "

Kwakuya kusiba nzima ngokwengeziwe ukwenza amagama akhe. Impela ubisi lwe-poppy! Kwabonakala sengathi kunezixha zikakotini ezazigxishwe ezindlebeni zakhe, futhi wayefuna ukuzwa lokhu. Uthole ukuthi wayefisa ukukuzwa lokho, ukuqonda lokho ayekwenza nje kuphela.

"Yini ... d'you ..." Onkulunkulu, izinkophe zakhe zazinzima. "Kusho ukuthini ... d'you ...?"

Umyeni wakhe ubembheka phansi ecabanga. "Angicabangi ukuthi uzokhumbula lokhu kusasa."

Akaphendulanga kulokho, esaba ukuthi uma ebhikisha ngeke asho noma yini esemaphepheni wolimi lwakhe.

Wabubula futhi wahlala phansi eduze kombhede wakhe, izinyawo zakhe ezinde zigoqwa cishe ngokuvikelwa ezungeze umgogodla wakhe. Wabe eseqala ukukhuluma, echitha yonke le ndaba edabukisayo. Uzwakale ecishe aphele amandla njengoba emtshela ngezimo zangempela zokushona kuka-Aerys, bese ebheka ekugcineni. UBrienne wayefuna ukuphakamisa isandla, ukuze amthinte noma amduduze ngandlela thile, kodwa izitho zakhe kwakubukeka sengathi zaphenduka ukuhola.

Amehlo akhe ahlahle amehlo, ahlala enjalo. Wezwa igama likaNed Stark, wezwa elikaRobert, wabe esengabe esezwa njengoba ubuthongo bumsusa kolayini omnyama.


End file.
